My Little Prince
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: I forgot to put a disclaimer in it! I don't own DBZ! this is my first fic post here..be kind..read to find out!! this is a shorter version,full length is at my website.


Bulma Briefs stared intently at the white rodent infront of her. She held an eyedropper,filled with a green liquid, over its head. The tip of her tongue pressed against her outer lip as she dropped a small amount of the liquid onto the rats body.She waited and watched expectantly as the rat began to sway slightly,taking dazed steps around its cage a few times before passing out.Bulma quickly set up her machines and monitered the rodents heart rate, brain waves and cholesterhol levels carefully. Her breath quickened in excitement as the rats health improved drastically;Bulma turned back to make sure the animal had began to diminish in size as well as improve in health. * It's tiny again! I actually did it this time! * Bulma grinned at the now one year old rat in her cage. "Ha! I knew this was the right formula! I'm such a genious." She double checked her charts ,turned off the machines and let out a cry of joy. "I did it! I did it! Now I can stay beautiful and smart for years!" She smirked to herself and the rat. "I can't wait to tell everyone, they are so lucky to have a gorgeous genious like myself in their company." She praised herself vainly. The rat sweatdropped as Bulma ran out of her lab giggling.   
Vegeta had just finished his early morning workout and was heading down the hall to take a shower before anyone else got up, when a blue-haired blurr crashed into him.He raised an eyebrow at the annoyed woman who sat on her rump on the floor and glared at him. "Vegeta! Watch where you're going!" Bulma snapped at her former lover. The saiyan sneered at her and replied in a condescending tone. "You're the one that ran into me, you foolish air-head. So why don't you watch where you're going?"  
Bulma snorted at him as she stood up and dusted her backside off. Vegeta noticed the woman had bags under her eyes and her hair was more than a little out of place.He smirked at her. "You look like an old hag; what kept you up so late last night? Surely it wasn't that little desert fucker, he never lasts more than an hour." The prince grinned at Bulma's scowl. * Just how does he know how long Yamcha lasts?! *   
"As if it's any of your buisness Vegeta, I was up all night working on my newest experiment." She huffed.   
"And what might that experiment be? A way to increase your breast size?" He smirked while pointing at her chest. Bulma's breasts had always been rather small in his opinion and he reminded her of it often. The woman glared at him. * How dare he make fun of my body again! That proud little prick! *   
  
"No you asshole, it's an age reducing potion. I call it FOY." She smirked proudly. Vegeta stared blankly at her. "FOY? What the hell does that mean?!" He spat. Bulma growled as a tiny vien began to pop out on her forehead. " It stands for Fountain Of Youth! F-O-Y! get it now?!" She screeched. Vegeta laughed mockingly at her. "I see now, you need something to ward off your night sweats.Is the viagra not helping you woman?"  
  
That was the last straw for Bulma.Her face turned a dark shade of red as she grabbed the sneering prince by his collar and got right into his face. "You're as sick and twisted as Roshi,you crude,arrogant,smelly,bastard ape!" She shrieked. Vegeta blinked at her in shock.Bulma turned on her heel and marched down the hall before he could say anything else to her, leaving the prince to stare after her with his mouth hanging open. * I'm nothing like that old pervert! * He grumbled to himself as he went to take his shower. "Is it my fault they scream so damn loud at night,and I do not smell!" he stoped and took a quick sniff. "Fine maybe I smell but only because I've been training which is more than I can say for her bastard sandworm boyfriend."  
  
  
The prince had just finished his lunch and was wanderring around capsule corps in a bored manner. He had broken the control panel in the gravity chamber with a stray ki blast and had to wait for it to be fixed. *Damn machine, it should have been built to withstand such a small blast. * He passed Bulma's empty lab and peaked inside it. * I wonder if all that shit she was ranting about this morning is true. *  
  
Vegeta made sure no one was around then quietly made his way into the lab, shutting the door behind him. It took him a few minutes to make his way through the piles of paper and stray parts that covered the floor. * What a slob. * His eyes roamed over the many tables and workstations untill they rested on a small rat cage with a tiny ,white rat inside it.He smirked to himself as he walked over,investigating the area for anything labled 'FOY'. * How can she work in this pig-stye?! It's disgusting. * Vegeta angrily shoved papers and beakers out of his way as he looked for the formula.He didn't notice the large,metal pipe that fell off and rolled to a stop just behind him on the floor. "There's nothing here." He turned to leave and stepped right on the pipe.He wasn't powered up so he fell backwards with a yelp and crashed into the table. Vegeta seethed on the floor as papers floated down to lay on him and rats ran freely through the lab. He was about to get up when he heard an odd oozing sound. The prince looked up just in time for a large amount of green liquid to plop onto his face.Vegeta cursed colorfully as he wiped the syrupy stuff off his head with the back of his hand. A sudden wave of nuasea overtook him and he had to fight to keep his lunch down as the room began to spin. "What the hell.." He never finished his question as he fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
  
  
"That's right, it's a youth formula.I call it FOY." Bulma stated proudly to her friends.She had called everyone over to announce her knew discovery to them. "Wow that's great Bulma." Krillin smiled at her.   
  
"Yeah babe, excellent work." Yamcha grinned at his love and bounced Trunks on his knee. The purple -haired baby giggled and cooed. Bulma smiled in an arrogant fashion. " Just think,eternal beauty and vitality…and I'm responsible for it all! You guys are so lucky to have such a lovely brainy girl with you.I swear I'm such a genious I amaze myself at times." She laughed loudly as several sweatdrops appeared on various heads. "Her vainity rivals Vegeta's." Oolong whispered to Puar,who laughed and nodded.Goku overheard them and looked around. "Hey speaking of Vegeta, where is he?Has he heard about your new potion Bulma?" He asked. The blue-haired shrew snorted. "I'm sure that stuck up bastard is around here somewhere. Now comeon guys I want to show you the rat I tested FOY on." She led them to her lab and walked inside.An ear-splitting shriek resounded through Capsule Corps a minute after she turned the light on. Chi Chi was torn between strangling Bulma and rubbing her ears. Gohan winced and pulled on his friends sleeve. ""ulma what's wrong?" He asked. She stared in horror at her lab. "It's gone! My formula is gone!" Bulma frantically searched her lab for her formula.She peeked under the table and shrieked once again. "Bulma!" Chi Chi screamed angrily as she held her ears. Bulma lifted a shakey hand and held up a small body by its tail. Everyone looked at the black,spikey flame of hair that sprang up from the upside down person that could only be the prince of the saiyans. "Goku…can you tell me…where Vegeta..is right now?" Bulma stammered faintly. Goku felt out for Vegeta's ki and looked at Bulma with his usual goffy grin. "He's in your hand Bulma."   
  
A quiet whimper echoed down the hall. "I was afraid of that."  
  
  
Vegeta opened his larger than normal, black eyes and stared at all the people looking down at him. He smiled at them. He felt great, energetic and very hungry. His tummy rumbled loudly as he grinned. "Time to eat." He chirped to no one in particular.Bulma caught him by his ear as he attempted to get some food from the kitchen. "Hang on one second Vegeta, I have to ask you some questions." She pulled the prince over to a chair and sat him in it then seated herself next to him. Vegeta's legs barely made it past the edge of the seat, he was so small now.Bulma sighed. "Ok Vegeta, who am I?" He grinned cheekily at her. "You're the blue-haired bitch." Sweatdrops and nervous laughter filled the room. Bulma glared at everyone and then turned back to Vegeta. "All right brat, who are the rest of the people here?" She watched Vegeta blink his large eyes a few times as he stared around at all the people in the room. "That's the weak bastard from the desert, that's the half-breed,that's the old pervert,the pig, the flying cat,the Namek,Baldy,your parents,three-eyes,the clown,the hell-cat and that's Kakarot." He said in a tone a child who's just recited the abc's right for the first time would use. Goku laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "At least he still knows who we all are." He backed up at the heated glares he got from almost every person in the room. Bulma groaned. "Vegeta,tell me how old you are."It was more of an order than a question but the prince didn't notice.He smiled happily and held out four fingers. "I'm four years old." He nodded to himself as his tail twitched playfully along the back of the chair.Bulma raised her eyebrows at him. "Just how much can you tell me about yourself Vegeta?" She wasn't sure what the FOY would do to his memory.Vegeta thought for a moment,his nose and forehead wrinkling in concentration. "I'm the prince of the saiyans!I can fight anyone and win cause I'm the strongest in the universe!"He yelled triumphantly while throwing a fist into the air.Silence reigned for several minutes,then the 'mighty' prince's tummy made a very undignified rumble. Vegeta patted his belly and looked up at Bulma with huge,shiney eyes. "I'm hungry!" He whined.Everyone except Piccolo fell onto the floor,their legs twitching occasionally as the bewildered prince gave them a funny look. Bulma and the others talked about what they should do as Vegeta chowed down in the kitchen. "Ok Bulma, what the hell was all that?! There is no way that..whatever it is could be Vegeta." Krillin shivered at the weird,cute child in the kitchen. * I've known him for awhile and he could never have been so,adorable as a kid.Nope. Not Vegeta. * He nodded to himself. Bulma scratched her head and glanced into the kitchen. "Well from what I can tell,he's lost part of his memory and he thinks,acts and looks like a four year old.So he probably is one.I can't tell you why he's lost some of his memory or why he knows who we all are,but I can tell you that I will need one of you to take care of him untill I can make an antedote to my formula." She looked around the room expectantly. Goku stepped forward. "I'll watch him Bulma. He can come stay with me in the woods,I have plenty of room out there."Goku smiled at the relieved people in the room. Bulma nodded to him. "Ok Goku,but be careful,I have no idea what he'll be like." She couldn't imagine a little Vegeta living with Goku,it was just to weird to her. * At least he'll be out of my hair for a few days….ah peace and quiet at last. * She grinned as Goku walked over to Vegeta and told him the news.  
"Hey Vegeta! Guess what? You get to come live with me for a few days,wont that be fun?" He smiled down at the round eyes of the prince. Vegeta grinned widely and attached himself to Goku's neck in a bear hug. "I want to see your house! Can we spar? I bet I'll beat you Kakarot! I'm the strongest in the whole wide universe!" He rattled as the tall saiyan laughed good naturedly.Goku held Vegeta on his shoulders as he headed out with his new house guest. "Bye guys!" He called. Vegeta waved at the confused z-fighters and their friends. "Bye losers!" He chirped. After they left, Krillin leaned over and whispered to Yamcha and Tien. "That was weird."   
  
Goku glanced at Vegeta as they flew through the twilight sky. * He's acting so different, it's like I'm getting to see the side of him he's always hid from everyone.* The minature prince grinned at Goku before circling around him three times in a tight barrel roll. Goku smiled and reached out to tap the childs back. "Tag!" He cried; laughing as he darted into the clouds. Vegeta chased after him with a shout. The two saiyans dived in and out of the clouds,banked around mountain tops and weaved through the trees. Goku called over his shoulder to Vegeta. "Catch me if you can!"   
Vegeta smirked at the bigger saiyan. He dove into the trees bellow,leaving Goku to stare after him and scratch his head. The taller saiyan slowed to a halt and looked down into the trees. He could sence Vegeta sneaking up on him from above, but he stayed quiet. He grinned when he felt the prince land lightly on his shoulders, the merry laughter of triumph echoing in his ears. "I win Kakarot!" Vegeta chirped happily. "Heh, yeah I guess you do Vegeta. It's getting pretty dark,let's go home now." Goku took hold of Vegeta's legs and held onto him as he powered up and soared through the evening sky,Vegeta's joyfull laughter ringing in the air behind them.  
  
The little saiyan ran into the kitchen and hopped onto one of the large oak chairs around the table. "I'm hungry Kakarot!" He yelled as he snatched a fork and knife up,waiting expectantly for food. Goku chuckled as he plopped a fish the size of an air car onto the table. The two saiyans drooled at the large fish,watching with hungry eyes as the steam rolled off it into the air. Without a word they dove into the meal,eating till there was nothing but knawed bones left on the table. Goku patted his belly and let out a yawn. "That was great!" He exclaimed. Vegeta nodded,blinking tired eyes. Goku smiled at him. "I think it's time for bed now,come on Vegeta, I'll show you where you can sleep." Goku led Vegeta down a short hallway to a sparcely decorated room. Vegeta looked at the tiny bed, dresser and dim lamp that made up the decore. He tilted his head as he studied a picture of Goku and Gohan on the wall above the bed. Goku put his hand behind his head and smiled as he watched Vegeta inspect the room. "This is Gohans room when he stays over. I usually spend the night there though, so that's why the room's so bare."   
Vegeta nodded. "Where are you sleeping?" He asked,turning to look at Goku. The taller saiyan pointed down the hall. "My rooms at the end of the hallway, just call if you need me ok? I'm going to bed now, goodnight Vegeta." He waved at the little saiyan and trotted off to bed. Vegeta turned off the lamp,crawled into the unfamiliar bed and tried to get comfortable.He tossed and turned for several minutes,sweat dripping down his forehead as he fell into a fitfull dream. The young prince looked up at a darkened figure towering over him. A low, ominous laugh filled his ears as the person reached out to him. He backed away,starting at the angry voice that yelled out at him. "Come to me brat! You're mine, you're a part of me. A part that doesn't belong out in the open where you can be seen.Come back to me,Now!" It bellowed. Vegeta wasn't sure what to make of it all. He was scared and turned to run from the strange,angry shadow. His escape was cut short when he bumped into another dark figure. This one was larger,stronger and quieter than the first. The prince took a step back, glancing between the two forms like a traped animal. The larger form suddenly exploded with power; its muscles bulking out as its hair stood straight up, flashing like a golden flame. Vegeta stood before it awe-struck. He watched in mute horror as the golden shadow glared down at him with cold, sparking aqua eyes. His scream jolted him out of his sleep. "What a dream." He panted as he wiped cold sweat from his brow. Vegeta scooted out of his bed and crept down the hallway to Goku's room. He peeked inside at the sleeping saiyan. Goku snored peacefully in his bed. Vegeta grinned as he watched Goku sleep,his tail twitching nervously as he climbed under the covers.  
  
Goku woke the next morning to feel a warm body tucked next to him. He smiled sleepily and snuggled the person, purring when he felt a soft tail wrap around his wrist. * Tail? Vegeta?! * His eyes snapped open to watch the prince cuddle him,a soft sigh passing from his lips. Goku relaxed and smiled down at him. He lowered his head and, on an impulse, pressed a kiss to Vegeta's forehead. * He's so cute. * Goku froze when a pair of sleepy, black eyes fluttered open inches from his own. Vegeta blinked at his bed buddy. A tiny smile graced his face as he brushed his velvet soft lips over Goku's nose. "Hi Kakarot."  
Goku laughed nervously. * Need a distraction. Food! * "Hey are you hungry? Why don't we get some breakfast."   
  
Goku looked over his bacon at Vegeta. "Vegeta, why were you in my bed this morning?"  
The small saiyan chewed his food quietly for a moment. "I had a bad dream." He glanced shyly at Goku. "Are you mad at me Kakarot?" He chewed his lower lip as he looked into Goku's eyes. The other saiyan laughed. "No way! I'm not mad at all. Hey I got an idea, Vegeta, how would you like to go fishing after breakfast? It'll be fun and we can catch our lunch." He smiled as Vegeta nodded excitedly.  
  
Two hours later the saiyans were standing at the edge of a large lake. Vegeta stared down into the river, his tail waveing from side to side as he tried to see a fish. Goku poked him in the back. "Ahh!" Vegeta yelped as he fell face forward into the cold water.He crawled out looking embarrassed and tossed his head to get the water out of his ears. Goku laughed merrily while tossing him a towel. " It's easier to catch the fish if you don't crash into the water." He grinned as Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Man Vegeta you're a great fisherman!" Goku licked his lips at the large fish Vegeta was draging behind him. Vegeta stuck his chin out proudly, his tail twitching contentedly at the praise.Goku had caught three fish bigger than the one they had eaten the night before. They had eaten two for lunch and would take the last one home to have for dinner with Vegeta's catch. The small saiyan had done well himself; a total of four fish twice his size trailed behind his wagging tail. Goku placed the fish in the large icebox Bulma had made for him behind the house. He smiled at Vegeta's quizzical look. "We smell pretty fishy Vegeta, I think we should take a bath before we eat." He filled his new bathtub with water and used a burst of ki to heat it. He turned with a grin and then scratched his head as he looked around. "Vegeta? Where are you?" He sweatdropped when he heard the prince yell from the trees. " I'm Not Taking a Bath!"  
Goku marched over to the trees and grabbed Vegeta by his tail. The prince yelled at him and clung tightly to the tree limb. Goku chuckled as he blew the branch off the tree with his ki; leaving Vegeta to hang upside down in his hand,scowling murder at him. He walked over to the warm tub and dropped the irrate saiyan into the heated water. "Damnit Kakarot! That fucking water is too hot!" Vegeta screamed as he lept out of the water and clung to Goku's head. Goku sighed. "Vegeta it isn't that bad. Now come on, it's getting late and I want to have my bath and eat."  
Vegeta snorted from his perch above the water. "Then you can take your bath. I am not having one." He stuck his tongue out in distaste at the steamy water. Goku frowned, Vegeta was being stubborn, the water wouldn't hurt him. "Come on Vegeta! The water is fine, besides, you stink.You need a bath. Now stop being so stubborn and get in the water." He huffed at the child on his head. Vegeta growled at him and defiantly shook his head. Goku smirked. He powered up suddenly, his muscles bulging as his hair turned gold and his eyes flashed aqua. Vegeta tumbled off his head onto the ground from the wave of energy radiating off his body. Goku watched in surprise as the little saiyans eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Vegeta pointed at Goku and let out a shriek. "Monster!" he turned to run and splashed right into the bath tub. Goku powered down and sweatdropped. "I'm not a monster Vegeta. I'm a super saiyan." He smiled warmly at the spluttering prince. "Super saiyan? You're still Kakarot?" He asked,his eyes slowly going back to their normal size. Goku grinned and nodded. "Yup. I'm still me Vegeta." His grin became a frown as Vegeta dove under the water. He watched the small saiyan dart behind him. * What's he doing? Ah! * Goku jumped as he felt Vegeta pinch his butt. He looked at the prince in shock as Vegeta giggled at him. Goku smirked wickedly at Vegeta. The little saiyan raised his eyebrows and began to back away when Goku pounced on him with a playfull war cry. Vegeta squirmed and laughed as Goku pulled his wet clothes off and tickled him under water. The tall saiyan then took some soap and started to scrub Vegeta clean. He smiled at the relaxed form next to him as Vegeta let out a contented sigh.The prince was enjoying the feel of Goku's hands running up and down his sud covered tail. He purred under the gentle touches. Goku blushed as Vegeta's tail wraped tightly around his arm,the tip rubbing his skin in soft strokes. * He's really affectionate like this, I never knew Vegeta had a side like this before. He's so adorable, and he's got a cute little ass too. * Goku blinked. * Where did that thought come from? * the tall saiyan coughed and blushed,trying not to think about the little, naked body he was running his hands over. Vegeta sighed again when Goku finished washing him; he watched as the saiyan undressed and began to clean himself. Without saying a word, Vegeta moved over next to Goku and took the soap from him.Goku blinked,startled by the move. Vegeta just grinned at him and began to wash the taller saiyan. Goku would have relaxed at the washing if it hadn't been for Vegeta's tail, the furry length was rubbing his thighs and butt in ticklish caresses. Goku gulped as he felt himself getting aroused by the soft touches. * Oh no, I can't do this, I can't think like this about Vegeta. Not now, he's just a child. Isn't he? He looks like one, but, he isn't acting like one right now. * Vegeta's tail wiggled between Goku's legs and rubbed against his erection. * Nope. He isn't acting like a child at all. * Goku pulled away from Vegeta and turned to glare down at the smirking prince. "Vegeta cut that out." He scolded. Vegeta smiled innocently at him. "Cut what out Kakarot?" He asked sweetly, pushing his small body against Goku's and coiling his tail around the larger saiyan's penis.Goku gasped and growled at Vegeta,pushing the tail off of him. "You know what I mean Vegeta.Stop it now." Vegeta grinned defiantly up at him. "Or what Kakarot?" He challenged. Goku swallowed hard. The water had gotten cold by now as the two saiyans stared eachother down. Goku picked Vegeta up and held him nose to nose with himself. He kissed the small mouth carefully, relaxing as he felt a tiny tongue lick his lips tentavly. He carried the prince to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Vegeta smiled at him as he got in beside him. The two snuggled together,naked under the warm blankets. They kissed and fondled eachother for awhile till Vegeta drifted off to sleep. Goku looked down at him lovingly. * I wonder what will happen when he changes back. I've loved him since I first layed eyes on him. He was so strong, vibrant and still so vulnerable. My wild little prince, no matter what happens I will always love you. * Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta's soft lips once more before going to sleep.   
  
It had been two days since Goku had taken Vegeta to his house when Bulma called him with the news that she had a formula to change Vegeta back to normal. Goku had been happy but sad as he flew the prince to Capsule Corps. The two had spent all their time together and had gotten very close. Goku was loath to see Vegeta return to normal, he had a sinking feeling that the prince wouldn't acknowledge their relationship once he was an adult again. Vegeta senced something was bothering Goku and hugged his neck tightly. He kissed Goku's cheek. "Are you ok Kakarot?" He asked. Goku smiled at him and playfully tugged his tail. Vegeta yipped and clung tighter to him. They landed outside Capsule Corps and headed inside. Bulma smiled at them when they entered her lab with Yamcha and Trunks. "Hi guys. Glad you're here, I have the formula right here." She grinned at the clear liquid in a small beaker on the table. Vegeta looked nervously at Bulma then at Goku. "Don't leave me Kakarot." He pleaded softly. Goku smiled at him and ruffled his unruley hair. "I'll be right here Vegeta."   
Goku sighed and held back a tear as Bulma gave Vegeta the liquid. He watched as the prince looked dizzy and fell over into Bulmas arms, unconcious. * My little prince. I'll be right here, but will you be? *  
  
Vegeta sat up and opened his eyes slowly.His head hurt terribly and he felt like he had been asleep for days. "What the hell happened to me?" He muttered as he looked down to find himself in a white robe. "What the fuck is this?! Where are my clothes? Woman!Get your ass in here!" He roared. Bulma popped her head in the room and clicked her tongue at him. "A little gratitude would be nice you know, I could have left you as a four year old. Your clothes are in the drawer over there. Oh, Goku is waiting for you in the living room." She didn't wait to hear him reply as she went back to the living room. Vegeta grabbed his clothes and got dressed silently. * Kakarot stayed. Just like he said he would. Hmph, it doesn't matter anyway. Everything that happened between us was because of the youth formula. I wasn't myself and I acted out of… * Vegeta couldn't really think of how to explain his actions. As a child, his inhabitions and pride had almost vanished from him, allowing him to be honest with Goku about how he felt.He had even told the idiot he loved him the night before. The prince clutched his head in anger. "Damnit. Stupid fucking bitch and her fucking youth potion! This is all her fault!" He raved angrily as he stomped out of the lab. * I know what I'll do. I'll ignore Kakarot,I wont even look at him. Then he'll figure out that I either don't remember anything or he'll assume I don't care to discuss it and he'll leave. * Vegeta smirked, his plan was perfect. He walked proudly down the hall and bumped right into Goku. The two saiyans stared at eachother for several silent minutes. Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Hi Vegeta, Bulma said you were awake and I was just going to see how you were feeling. How are you feeling? I mean, you don't remember anything,do you?" Goku looked at the prince with hopefull, puppy dog eyes. Vegeta was sweating under Goku's look. * Oh no, I can't answer him. I can't tell him I remember, that I, still love him. I just can't. * Vegeta turned in a panic and retreated from Goku to the back yard. Goku looked after him sadly,his heart sinking with every step Vegeta took. * I should have known he wouldn't want me. Maybe what I saw in him before was just a side affect or something from the formula. My little prince…I stayed here for you. I still love you Vegeta. Come back to me, please. * Goku reached out to Vegeta's fadeing shadow. "Come back to me.."  
Vegeta sat on a rock outside watching the small stream flow under him and into the little pond. He did love Goku, but how could he admitt it to the other saiyan? Goku was a third class nothing, and he was the prince. It just wasn't done. * I can't be with anyone under royal or noble rank. It's a mockery of my title, I'm a prince damnit. * He snorted. "Prince of a dead race." Vegeta blinked, for the first time he realized that what his rank was didn't matter anymore. The thought made him sad and joyfull at the same time. * I can be with Kakarot…he makes me happy, I was so content, safe, at home with him. * He smirked to himself. " Damn tradition and ranks to hell. I'm a prince and I deserve to be happy, and if that means I take a third class as my mate then so be it. " He laughed softly as he located Goku's ki. * He's some distance from here, near his home. * Vegeta grinned as he blasted off into the air after his love. " I'm coming Kakarot,wait for me. "  
  
Goku sighed as he watched the lake surface glitter in the sunlight. He missed Vegeta so much. A tear trickled down his cheek as he saw them fishing and playing on the shoreline. He choked back a sobb as the vision vanished from his sight.   
"Kakarot."  
Goku jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. He looked at the prince with round eyes of surprise.Vegeta grinned at him and stalked forward untill he was right in the taller saiyan's face. Goku looked like a dear caught in headlights as Vegeta leaned in and pressed his lips to his own in a tender kiss. * Am I..dreaming? Is he here..kissing me? * Goku put his hands on Vegeta's waist and held him tightly. * He feels real. His kiss feels real too. * Goku's hands slipped down to cup Vegeta's butt. * His ass feels real too. * Goku smirked against the warm mouth. Vegeta pulled back to grin at Goku and place his hands over the bigger ones on his rear. Goku grinned wolfishly at him. "Horny dog." Vegeta laughed as Goku nodded quickly.The taller saiyan pulled Vegeta's slighter body against his own,pressing their erections together. They both groaned at the jolt of pleasure that spread through their bodies at the touch.Vegeta made a quick grab at Goku's gi pants, ripping them from his body in two sharp tugs. Goku purred at his prince's eagerness and tore the tight spandex from his body. They kissed again, heated tongues roaming over one another,tasteing, exploring while their hands roamed freely over their bodies.Goku rolled Vegeta under him and lifted the shorter legs up onto his shoulders. He trailed kisses down Vegeta's left inner thigh, reveling in the soft moans Vegeta was letting out.The prince fisted the lush grass under him as he watched Goku through slitted, passioned eyes. * Take me Kakarot, I want you so badly. * Goku looked up at Vegeta and locked eyes with him. They stared at eachother in silent lust and love,each mirroring the others emotions and unspoken thoughts. Goku lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked on them briefly. He then eased them into Vegeta's anus, carefully stretching the ring of muscle and watching Vegeta for any signs of pain. Vegeta just moaned and clenched the grass as he felt Goku touching him. His back arched high into the air as Goku's wandering fingers touched his prostrait. Goku smiled at him as he listened to Vegeta cry out in pleasure under his strokes. He pulled his fingers out and licked them again then brought them down to slick his penis up. He smiled at Vegeta. " Ready?" he asked in a heavy voice. Vegeta nodded, taking a shakey breath as he Goku positioned himself and slid into him. * Oh Kami! It hurts! * He cried in his mind,his eyes squeezing shut in pain. Goku bent down and kissed the head of Vegeta's penis to try and ease the penetration. His tongue flicked over the head, lapping up the pre cum that had gathered there. Vegeta moaned in pleasure. Goku smiled as he felt Vegeta's body adjust to his cock. He pulled out of the prince and grabbed his slender hips,holding them still as he dived back inside the tight heat of Vegeta. His cock rammed into the prince's prostrait hard. Vegeta bucked under Goku and let out a harsh shout of pleasure. He licked his lips and cried out again as Goku set up a fast rhythm, pounding in and out of his body at a fast, hard pace. Goku lifted one hand from Vegeta's hips and began to rub it over the prince's cock. He pumped in time to his thrusts, growling down at his beautiful mate. *Mine..mine..mine. * He moaned at the heated look Vegeta gave him as a cry poured out from his parted lips. "Mine." He groaned out at his prince. Vegeta smiled at him.He howled into the sky as he filled Vegeta with his cum, claiming him as his own. Vegeta came seconds after Goku,spraying his seed into the large hand on his pulsing cock. They smiled at eachother. *I love you Kakarot* *I love you too,my little prince*  
  
  



End file.
